


Scotch et Sel

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2017 [19]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex est insupportable, Burr is tired of his shit, C'est un Noël normal chez eux, Gen, Thomas s'en prend plein dans la gueule
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Burr avait simplement demandé de l'aide et un peu de compagnie alors qu'il emballait ses cadeaux de Noël, pas une avalanche de sel sur tout et n'importe quoi.Malheureusement, seul Hamilton avait été disponible. Et Burr regrettait de plus en plus sa solitude.





	Scotch et Sel

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU ASK FOR SOME SALTY HAMILTON (ce qui est un pléonasme vu que cet homme ne sait que répandre sa rage sur l'intégralité de la planète) (j'adore infliger ça à Burr qui aspire juste à la tranquilité)  
> Bref, voici un brOTP autour d'un emballage de cadeaux (mais promis, cette fois-ci tout le monde reste en vie), demandé par MerleDuNoir <3  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

\- Je refuse de dépenser le moindre centime pour cet incompétent !  
Burr poussa un long soupir, alors que face à lui, Hamilton continuait de vociférer dans le vide.  
\- Est-ce que tu peux te taire juste quelques secondes et me passer le scotch, s'il te plait.  
Aaron dut se contenter d'attraper au vol le précieux sésame pour finir d'emballer son cadeau, Alexander étant manifestement trop emporté pour lui donner calmement - et l'avocat se demanda quelques secondes si cet homme pouvait ne pas être trop emporté, ou s'il était tout le temps comme ça. Il faudra qu'il questionne Eliza, à l'occasion.  
\- Personne ne t'oblige à lui offrir quoique ce soit, finit-il par répondre calmement, espérant apaiser l'autre homme. C'est pas parce que Washington t'a dit que ce serait mieux que tu dois le prendre comme une oblig...  
\- Mais il n'a aucun droit de me dire ça ! s'énerva Hamilton sans même attendre la fin de la phrase - et Burr recula légèrement, par précaution, quand il réalisa qu'Alexander tenait dans sa main la paire de ciseaux. C'est pas comme si Jefferson allait m'offrir quoique ce soit, et c'est pas comme si je voulais lui offrir quoique soit, à part un peu de bon sens et quelques bonnes idées pour gouverner correctement un pays, et...  
Mais Aaron ne l'écoutait déjà plus, préférant se concentrer sur le paquet cadeau qu'il tentait désespérément de faire depuis quelques minutes.  
La prochaine fois qu'il avait la brillante idée de proposer à Hamilton d'emballer leurs cadeaux ensemble, il fallait vraiment qu'il se retienne, et qu'il demande plutôt à Madison. Au moins, ce serait plus calme.


End file.
